Healer
by Suuki-chan
Summary: 7 years has passed and Aya's back. And now, the healer must open her heart once more for the man she loves.
1. Her Arrival

_Ok. I was planning to finish my series of one-shots, but this new story… well, it wouldn't go away! And yes, this story is taken after all the one shots in A Love Story to a Mole. Enjoy!_

1. Her Arrival

_"Flight 106 from Switzerland to Tokyo Airport has arrived."_

A petite and lithe woman of age 24 walked through the sliding doors. She had a peculiar appearance in the Japanese's point of view. Her complexion was so pale, which was strange because this fall was one of the sunniest of all autumn seasons in Japan.

She certainly attracted attention with her white, orange, and yellow dress. It was simple that went down to her ankles with laces on the long sleeved cuffs, and orange flowers were embroidered on yellow criss-crosses on the upper part of the dress. The outfit even had a matching headband.

Her delicate shoulders covered by a light green shawl, she headed towards the luggage carousel. Weirdly enough, the lady was already carrying a large red faded duffel bag that appeared to have gone through a lot. There were patches of Sanrio characters, smiley faces, a Red Cross, buttons of anime characters and celebrities, and a strange cartoon called Teen Titans. The green one was amusingly queer. It was packed, and yet she carried it with ease, almost as if she was used to it.

She grabbed a blue suitcase, and then began searching through the crowds, unaware of the curious stares.

"AYA HONEY!"

The woman, who's blue tresses cascaded to her waist, swiveled around, and her vibrant brown eyes pooled with tears as she saw her beloved mother and father behind the fence.

"Mom! Dad!"

She rushed towards them with a big smile.

Aya Hoshino was back.

* * *

"Oh, Mom, you overworked yourself again!" Aya groaned with a blooming smile that had not vanished ever since their earlier reunion. 

"Nonsense sweetie. A grown woman like you deserves her own home! I find it perfect!" her mother chirped as she fluffed out Aya's new set of pillows.

And it was.

Aya's new apartment was small and cozy, just the way she liked it. It had two rooms, one that was her own bedroom, and the other where her precious books, letters, stuffed animals, and other treasures were. The latter also had a patio where Aya could do her laundry while looking out at the bustling city of Shibuya below.

Her living room was incredibly small, fitting her AC, big plasma screen TV and a huge chair like cushion, a gift from Grandma Ruka. It was so soft and had kitty patterns all over. Aya's kitchen was designed just like the one at her parent's house: checkered clothes, jars, cute teapots, a girl's dream home.

Aya adored the fact that her father picked out a place where it was near an enormous bookstore and the Shibuya Hospital. She being a trauma psychologist, who used to work with disasters for the Red Cross in America, was thrilled at the fact that she could be able to help the children who resided at the hospital. After all, kids were her specialty.

As she slid the patio door for fresh air, her red and perfectly squared cell phone rang "AITSU" as its ringtone. She flipped open the phone with a soft smile, recognizing the caller, and as her Pucca accessory dangled, she said in fluent Swedish, "Hello there Hanni."

"How was the trip Aya?" asked the shy voice of Hanni Gostelli, 16 year old in Switzerland.

"I befriended an old couple. They were such darlings Hanni, you would've loved them," Aya said as she sat down on a patio chair, breathing in the cool air. She had met Hanni 7 years ago when she moved to Switzerland. Aya was in bed all week, and young Hanni had always visited Aya's relatives, where Aya was currently living at the time, delivering fresh fruits and vegetables.

The two girls became great friends; Hanni looked after Aya, giving her warm blankets and telling her news about the town, and Aya saved Hanni from her turtle shell. Because of this, Aya grew to become inspiring girl, loving everyone with all her heart, especially the children in the church, experiencing something she never had before. It was there she decided to want to live a life where she can help people.

Hanni and the kids were her very first 'children' in her career as a trauma psychologist, together facing the death of a beloved priest. Aya was the one who kept them strong and smiling, and in the end, they all were there to support her dream to go to America. She was able to return last year to Switzerland, and Aya and Hanni had many girl-nights over at the teenager's attic.

"Did you get my package?" Hanni wondered. Aya giggled.

"You bet I did. Thank you so much sweetie. I love it." As Aya was ready to leave the airport to Japan, all the children gathered around with hugs and tears, and Hanni silently sneaked a brown package wrapped in yarn.

"Open it in the plane," she whispered and gave Aya a kiss on the cheek. Inside, there were collection of mini dolls sewn by Hanni. They were all well-crafted, and Aya knew that she was gifted with wonderful hands. She also made her a bracelet. It had pebbles of different colors and size that were smoothly polished looking like glass, and in the center was a shiny brass heart. They were all strung together by a wire.

Aya never took it off since.

"Uh oh, Mama is calling me for dinner. Call me later ok?" Hanni asked.

"Of course. Tell your mom I said hi." Aya could also smell her mom's famous sesame chicken and butter pound cake. Her stomach growled.

She snapped her phone closed, and went back inside the apartment. She smiled at the picture of her and Hanni that hung next to her bookshelf. It was taken when she and Hanni were ready to ski down the mountain.

Aya took full advantage of the space she had, cramming it with photos from relatives in Switzerland, her 'kids' in America whom she had become great friends with, her own family, and of course, her best friends, Ran Kotobuki and Miyu Yamazaki.

_I wonder how they're doing,_ Aya thought sadly as she flopped on her large cushion. After eating a homemade and satisfying lunch, her parents left, and she wished them a safe return. It was quiet, but Aya wasn't lonely. She sighed, and warily turned on the TV, not really watching it at all.

_It's been 7 years since I've last talked to them. _

She shut her eyes and leaned back, remembering how she had left without a word. _Ran must be furious with me. Maybe even Miyu. And Rei…_

Aya opened her eyes slowly. Rei. His gray blue eyes that were solitary, but its depth extremely kind and gentle, his chocolate brown hair that swept over those eyes, and his warmth that he only gave to the people he cared… Aya missed them all. She missed _him_.

…while Rei hated her with a great passion.

Aya clenched her fist. _Oh great, now my heart is going all crazy on me. _She abruptly stood up and stretched. "IT'S SHOPPING TIME!" she cheered.

She raced into her room, grabbed a cherry red Mickey Mouse t-shirt and navy blue sweat pants that scrunched up slightly below her knees. She tugged on her grey cotton sweater that reached to her knees; it was a gift from a relative in Switzerland to keep her warm. Aya grabbed her messenger back that had an abundant amount of animal buttons (mostly bears), slipped on some flip flops, and stepped out the door, securing the lock.

She left her TV on as the news flashed headlines: **A Mysterious Fire lit in Shibuya stirs many questions and breaks many hearts.**

* * *

"Hey, Captain, you might want to see this," said Rei Otohata, age 25, as he walked through the ashy remains of the burnt down mansion. 

"What's up Bear?" Haru Kuroboshi, Captain of Company 92 waltzed in, leaping over obstacles. He was 6'1, built, and his large shadow blocked out the sun in Rei's eyes.

Rei pointed towards the space heater. "The fire had started here, and with the patio door open, it must have probably caught the blankets on fire." The scorched walls of the eight year old boy's room were pitch black, the paint on the walls bubbled because of the intense heat. Rei winced inwardly at the burnt remains of a stuffed penguin.

Haru nodded. "With this big gust of wind, it sure would. So it's not an arson?"

"Yes," Rei said relieved. He despised arsonists. Fire were supposed to be accidents, not weapons. Being burned alive was like facing the depths of hell. No one deserved such a fate. It had caused injuries from his fellow friends, firefighters who jumped in without a second thought, a hero.

The captain reassuringly placed his calloused hand on Rei's shoulder. "You did good out there Bear." Rei blinked. He was the firefighter who had gotten the young boy out, taking the blow of a collasping brick, grazing the side of his face. It was the hopeful and terrified look of the boy who was clinging to him for dear life that made him go on.

However, if it wasn't for Haru, Rei would have nearly fainted, surrendering himself in the flames from the blurriness. His captain was a man whom Rei trusted with his life, and he was a legend. Haru Kuroboshi watched out for his team, and made sure all his firefighters were out. To receive such a praise was an honor.

Rei rolled his stiff shoulders as he trudged out of the burnt property, carrying his ax in his hand. As he reached the fire truck, he shrugged off his heavy coat, and watched the fire scene in a new angle.

There were still black smoke lingering into the sky above. What a disaster, but at least it was under God's will, and that allowed Rei's anger and frustration subside. His partner, Chion Otomiya sighed as he sat on the edge of the truck.

Rei made a slight smile as the team's Dalmatian, Hippo, leaped his front paws onto Chion's lap, receiving a wary pat. "I'm too old for this," joked Chion.

Rei rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure it was the six burgers you ate last night Chion."

He grinned, but it slowly faded. "Man, I can handle fires, but the victims…" His eyes strayed to the crowd on his right, and Rei followed his gaze.

The South Tower of the mansion was isolated from the rest of the mansion, thus not spreading the fire any further. Company 92 were able to rescue Tachibana Kamiya, the 8 year old heir of the Kamiya family, and the butlers and maids.

However, that didn't stop the boy from crying over the loss of his bedroom and his playroom. His parents held each other close, covered in ashes and dust, coughing from all the smoke they had inhaled.

In times like this, Rei wished there were a healer in their team. _We're only rescuers. That's not enough._

"Oi, REI-PYON!"

Instantly, Rei growled as Chion grinned, trying but failing to keep a straight face.

Ran Kotobuki, age 24, strode over to the 2 firemen. She was wearing her police uniform, with a few modifications of high red heels, accessories, her red coat, and naturally, her red streak. She's known as the "Super Police Gal of Shibuya." Her father was just joyful she kept the family tradition.

Following her was Miyu Kotobuki, 24, married to Ran's brother Yamato. She still had the gorgeous pink highlights with the sunny blond hair, and she was now a national bestseller of children's book. Rei couldn't wait to see the day those two had kids. They would make great parents.

"What are you doing here Kotobuki?" he asked tiredly. Ran instantly grabbed him in a headlock. "That's the Great Ran Kotobuki to you, you grizzly!"

Rei sighed and Chion and Miyu laughed. "What's shaking Ran?" Chion said as he high-fived Miyu.

She beamed at him. "I heard about the fire. They've already got the reconstruction prepared."

"I'm sure the boy will want his bed back soon," Rei said as he untangled himself from Ran's grip. "You got this area secured?"

Ran gave him a thumb's up. "Yup! No citizen is entering this area-"

"You sure? Because Miyu sees a girl running past the yellow tapes right now," Miyu hesitantly said, pointing.

Ran whirled around, and then her eyes narrowed into cop mode, and a vein popped as the girl leaped over the tape with one jump. "HEY! CAN'T YOU READ? Argh, you better have a passport!"

"Ah! RAN WAIT! You cannot, Miyu repeats, CANNOT send that girl out of the country!"

Rei once again sighed and followed the two women as Ran high tailed the poor woman. Things might get out of control when Ran was like that. She tends to scare people.

As they got closer, Miyu gasped and Ran froze, resulting Rei to bump into her behind. Being a full 3 inches taller, his chin got bruised at the sudden stillness.

"What's wrong?"

Ran's mouth was gaped wide open in shock, and Rei puzzlingly looked towards the same direction.

His heart stopped.

* * *

_Well well well. I'm soooo tempted to write chapter 2. But... I have to finish the homework I've been procrastinating. Don't worry! Winter break is really soon and I'll guarantee I'll write a lot! YOU BET! _

_Review or else! I'll send Ran to para para in your nightmares!_


	2. First Confrontation

2. First Confrontation

Aya twirled down the streets, in awe of all the autumn colors and the preparation of Christmas on the busy streets of Shibuya. As she leaned against Hachi, who was covered in orange leaves, she swiped them off clean, and gave him a friendly pat.

After a year long visit in the mountains of Switzerland, it felt wonderful to be back in the city. Aya was carrying crepes, munching as she passed by the mall and the café. It brought back memories of her teenage life.

Aya took a bite on one of the sour gummie worms that she had bought at Momo's Candy Shop, also receiving a tearful hug from the owner herself. Momo didn't look a day over 20, and yet her old self was vibrating with liveliness.

She bought extra candies to restock her duffel bag back at home, along with some squishie pink and orange flip flops Momo was also selling. They were on sale.

Her well used duffel bag was like her dear old friend. It faced many disasters alongside with her when she was working in the Red Cross, Colorado as their trauma psychologist, carrying odd things to light the smiles of traumatized children.

People would call it an emergency kit, only instead of band aids and medicines, Aya carried buttons with all sorts of animals on it, from huskies to platypuses, nail polish, stamps, stickers, and cute envelopes that had silly encouraging cards inside, deck of cards, her special penny, Rugsby the rubber duck, candy, her special coin, and of course, her mini Bible.

Aya walked by the police box and waved at a policeman on duty. It wasn't Yamato.

The blue haired woman did not see her best friends when she had gone browsing through the many stores, and was relieved. She just wasn't ready to face Ran and Miyu again, after the pain she gave them for, simply put, abandoning them.

Aya reached a deserted park, and she idly sat on the swings, slowly pushing forwards and backwards.

Even now, Aya couldn't decide if her decision to leave without a single word was the right thing to do. At night, she used to cry thinking about the shock and loneliness her friends would feel, and sullenly dream about their future without her.

It was usually about Rei and Ran.

After that rumor incident 8 years, things have changed. Aya began _cherishing._

Aya's passion for baseball blossomed, she created awesome bonds with the Meisho Number 1's baseball team, and the most important of all, her past scars resurfaced and her friendship with her friends grew much stronger because of it.

But she would've never gotten through it all without Rei.

Her strong and steady rock, immovable despite the cruel storm, Rei was the one who supported her through all her troubles, someone whom she was not afraid to dump all her tears and agony to, and receive an embrace that made her feel safe.

She was so fragile at the time, and she trusted Rei enough to turn to him. Aya didn't hold back this time, unlike before. And in return, Rei carried her explosive grief, bore it, and was able to let her sleep peacefully at night.

He had made her smile when she desperately wanted to run away.

She loved him so much, with all her heart and soul, and she knew the pity Rei gave her faltered, and they became true friends.

All those dates that still made her toes curl and her heart melt just by reminiscing were true bliss and one of the most happiest moments in Aya's life.

However, 17 year old Aya then discovered she had a tumor in her throat.

She loved Rei, and wanted to tell him so badlythat she was sick, and wanted to hear his reassuring words just like before, "You've worked hard Aya."

Her parents asked for the finest doctors in the country, and one of the kind doctors had a brilliant friend in Switzerland who might be able to cure her along with his colleagues.

But… what if the surgery wasn't successful? Despite all the encouragement, the success rate would only be up to 55 percent.

She was not going to let her precious friends believe in false hope and that if she goes to Switzerland, she might not come back. She didn't want them to face the fear of waiting.

No, instead, she was going to leave her wish for their happiness behind. No matter how close she and Rei was, his heart would always belong to the number one hyperactive, crazy gal of Shibuya.

She wanted to be with Rei, but if his smile was going to be found in her best friend, whom she believed with her life and valued her friendship more than her love, then Aya was going to die happily.

Before she left, she gave Miyu an early wedding gift: a set of espresso mugs that Miyu was yearning for awhile. It was so small and cute, black with white stripes and a red heart in the center.

And Ran… she gave her the most random biggest hug in the world, nearly squeezing the living daylights out of her. While Rei was raising his eyebrows behind them, she gave him a small smile, and winked at him, stirring his curiosity even more.

And then, Aya was gone.

In Switzerland, before the surgery, she prayed every single day. She enjoyed the simple life of living with her uncle in the mountains where she helped raise wooly sheep. Aya also had to be in bed constantly, but she didn't mind. Hanni would always visit, bringing new books to read.

She prayed for Ran, Miyu, Rei, Yuya, and everyone else at night, where the stars were clear and bright.

Aya never thought she cried so much after she woke up a day after the surgery.

She was alive, alive and well.

She thanked the doctors over and over, danced and floated on air. She then realized that here in Switzerland, her dreams and everything else can began to grow. So she stayed with a full heart, much to Hanni and the children's joy.

Aya then transferred to Harvard for college. Her parents respected her wish to become a trauma psychologist. It was decision she made on her own, and they admired her sincerity and determination to save others.

Aya sighed softly as she remembered the days of the Red Cross. So many tears, so many smiles, it was all apart of her. And now she was back in Japan. Would they be glad to see her? Should she tell them the truth of her leaving?

All the questions screeched to a halt when she noticed a gray cloud rising in the sky.

_That is not steam,_ Aya thought and she ran.

She threw away the remaining crumbs and wrapper of her crepes without pausing, and with the wind blowing fiercely in her face, she ran as fast as she can nearly tripping over her flip flops.

She fell to her knees, panting, but Aya spotted the familiar caution tapes, and stood up. Excusing herself to the crowd as she shoved through, ignoring the police officer's warnings, Aya leaped over the borders towards the one person she was looking for.

Blocking off the whistles and protests, Aya knelt down in front of the crying boy who was desperately trying to hold back his tears. Then, without a word, Aya embraced Tachibana Kamiya, whispering, "It's okay. It's over now."

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya watched silently in astonishment as their little boy froze, but then hiccupped his final sob and clutch onto Aya quietly as Aya rocked the boy gently on her lap. Aya looked up behind the boy's tangle of hair and gave the parent's a warm smile.

"You have an adorable son. My name is Aya Hoshino and I'm a trauma psychologist. Well, actually, I'm not legally one here, but I was one in America. I worked for the Red Cross," Aya explained as she shook hands.

"Y-you're Aya Hoshino?" Mrs. Kamiya asked puzzled.

Aya nodded.

"I've read about you in the magazines. You traveled to so many places for the Red Cross. Goodness knows how many children been saved because of you!" The mother grasped Aya's hands eagerly with admiration.

Aya blushed. "W-well, I wouldn't put it that way…"

Mr. Kamiya patted his son's back. "You're a remarkable trauma psychologist indeed Aya Hoshino. And to show how much we trust you, my wife and I will be with the paramedics. These burns are itching like crazy." He tussled Tachibana's hair, and the boy childishly dug his face closer to Aya in embarrassment.

As Mrs. Kamiya teasingly rubbed her husband's injury, the two walking to the ambulance, Aya lifted the boy off her lap onto the ground. "You know what? I think I like your parents."

Tachibana lightly smiled, and Aya could still see the downcast look in his green eyes.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"T-Tachibana Kamiya," he whispered.

"Tachibana? What was one of the things you lost in the fire? Something that you would miss the most?"

Tachibana bit his bottom lip, and Aya soothingly held his hand. "M-my stuffed penguin. It was a present from Granny."

Aya clapped her hands cheerfully, Tachibana looking at her strangely. "That's perfect!" Aya chirped, and opened her messenger back, scrimmaging around.

"Let's see… I should have one…hmm, well that's strange… it's not here." Tachibana curiously crept closer, peering down to see what exactly this strange lady was searching for.

He yelped in surprise when Aya suddenly lifted her head. He rubbed his nose and Aya gasped. "Tachibana! I'm sorry, I didn't see you! OH! But I have a band aide somewhere." Aya, once again, rummaged around, but this time, she located what she was looking for. Her messenger bag may not contain all the things her duffel bag did, but it was handy all the same.

"TADA!" She plastered a Sponge Bob onto Tachibana's nose, and giggled. "You look so cute!" She hugged Tachibana again, and slowly, Tachibana grinned. She was strange alright, but she made him feel happy.

When Aya pulled away, she scrunched her nose in deep thought. "Tachibana, I don't have any penguin buttons. I'm sorry."

Tachibana looked crestfallen, but good mannerly replied, "It's okay."

But then Aya's eyes drew distant. "What's this?" she asked, and she leaned toward his ear. Tachibana's eyes grew wide as Aya magically conjured a penguin button from thin air.

"WHOA!"

Aya grinned at his bright eyes shining with awe. She pinned the button onto his shirt, and dusted off the lingering ashes on his shoulders. Noticing Tachibana's flush cheeks that wasn't partly because of the gift, Aya shrugged off her grey sweater, and wrapped it around the boy. This was what she loved about her job.

However, something didn't feel right. Aya couldn't place what it was, but her heart was slightly aching. She turned around…

And was met by a pair of piercing eyes leveling right at hers. Aya gulped. "T-the chief I presume?" She was caught.

"You presume right, ma'am. I'm the Captain of Company 92, Haru Kuroboshi," the man introduced. Aya tentatively shook his hand, and tried not to quiver at his intimidating appearance. His hand overlapped hers entirely, and he pulled her up.

"Ma'am, I appreciate your concern, but civilians are not allowed in a closed area-"

"NO Mr. Fireman! Aya's a trauma psycho… um… psychic?" Tachibana interrupted, standing between the two adults. "Well… she's a trauma something, and even though I don't know what that is, she's famous, she's really pretty, and she makes me feel nice! So don't send her away!" Tachibana then gasped and covered his mouth. "Please," he sheepishly asked.

Aya ruffled Tachibana's hair affectionately, and the boy clung onto her pants.

Haru raised his eyebrows at the Kamiya heir. "This is the victim of a fire?" He then smiled at Aya, with such charm that it made her blink. His entire, edging demeanor softened by that pleasant twinkle in his eyes. Aya would've expected nothing more from a chief fireman.

"A trauma psychologist?" he asked, winking at Tachibana, who turned red. "Well, you seem to be doing your job well Miss…?"

"Hoshino. Aya Hoshino." She beamed at the friendly Dalmatian that came to greet her. She massaged its floppy ears.

"Hoshino?" Haru asked with familiarity, and then he grinned. "Well then, I appreciate everything you've done for us Miss Hoshino. Although, next time, I would prefer if you didn't make such a grand entrance." Aya laughed.

"It's a habit, but I'll keep that in mind." Aya shivered as a gust of wind blew. Tachibana sneezed, and so did Aya. Haru chuckled.

"I would offer you hot cocoa for this chilly weather, but first, lets get this boy treated."

And as Aya picked up Tachibana, the captain placed his hand behind Aya's back and steered them towards the paramedics, the dog trotting energetically beside them. Tachibana waved at his mom and dad, and his parents waved back, a cup of hot cocoa and apple cider ready in their hands.

* * *

Rei felt suffocated as he saw the woman's kind smile. His heart pounded as he saw the bashful blush. He caught his breath as the woman's long midnight blue tresses flew freely. He clenched his fists when the woman embraced the boy, and brought joy to him, just like a mother. Everything about _her _was tender, everything was… Aya. 

Miyu covered her mouth with her hands, trying to contain her incredulity. There were tears threatening to fall.

Ran slapped herself out of her trance, and succumbing with so much emotion, she yelled, "OI! AY-" Rei covered her mouth with his glove.

"Don't." Ran was about to punch him, when she realized his darkened eyes were filled with pain, agony, and hatred all mixed together.

"She's … busy. Let's not disturb her." His words came out strangled from his throat, bitter.

"Bear, she's trespassing in a disaster zone-"

"Captain can handle it," he harshly said, and without a word, he strode back to the fire truck, needing a cool bottle of water.

The two gals sympathetically looked back at the retreating figure, until Miyu's legs gave out. Ran instantly caught her.

"T-that can't be Aya right Ran? She would've told us if she came back, right? She's our best friend, she would've _told _us…" Tears dribbled down her face, and Ran stared at the ambulance, where Aya was sitting at the edge, sipping the warm beverage while chatting with Rei's captain. She couldn't see most of Aya at all, because of the vehicle's back doors.

"I don't know Miyu. I don't know." _She didn't tell us that she left. She abandoned us. What happened to you Aya?_

Ran held Miyu's face. "Listen to me Miyu. Now's not the time. Get yourself together, and we'll get through this alright? You and I both now that Aya loves us, so whatever reason she had, it's a good one!"

Miyu shook away her last tears and smiled. "Yeah… and I love Aya too, so I'll believe in her!" Ran gave her a thumbs up. _That's right Aya. We have faith in you, you little goody two shoes. _Ran grunted as she helped Miyunback to her car. It was time for lunch and they had a date to eat at WacDonalds.

"Miyu, you sure you aren't pregnant yet? You're heavy!"

_POKA!_

"Hmph, how rude of you Ran!

"Whoa Miyu! Calm down, it's not healthy for the baby!"

"Miyu's not pregnant, and she's not fat Ran!"

Despite the laughter of the two friends, deep down, they couldn't help but be concerned about Rei, who's trust in Aya had been shattered seven years ago.

* * *

_Hm… I don't know about this chapter. Oh well! I promise the next one is going to be… well… deep. See ya!_


	3. Authoress note

Authoress here.

As you some of you know, I'm suffering this terrible disease where I go all frenzy and change everything that I wrote to something different and so much better. A Love Story to a Mole is no more. It is now the Guardian, and will always be.

Healer is different. I wouldn't exactly call it a hiatus, but I realized that I started this story too soon. I will complete Guardian first, and then Healer shall be continued. This way, my thoughts will all be organized, and Healer will be an amazing romance story of Aya and Rei.

To be frankly honest, the two chapters that I wrote were nothing but ideas just flowing through my head at the time. I never sat down and thought of the entire story, and figure everything out thoroughly. I was impatient and too excited.

I'm deeply sorry, but like I said before, this is something that I have to do, as an authoress.

-Chinatsu Sanyu

P.S For readers who did not know what happened to A Love Story to a mole, please read my profile.


End file.
